


The Price of Trust

by ConsumingRomance (CameoAmalthea)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/ConsumingRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time a young man named Terra set on a journey...</p><p>Warning: It's supposed to be like a fairy tale, so cheesiness, happy endings and disturbing imagery. (because fairy tales were originally freaky). Vore</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Trust

Once upon a time there lived a poor woodcutter named Eraqus who had three children: Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. His wife had died years ago, and he himself was very ill. Times were very hard, and there very little food to go around, so it was decided that one of the children must go and make their own way in the world. Ventus was a child of only nine, and Aqua was needed to help care for him and their father. So it was that Terra, the eldest at sixteen, decided to set off into the world to make his fortune.

Before he left, his sister, Aqua, gave him a single ring in hopes it would bring him good luck. So, with the ring on his finger, Terra went in search of work. However, dark times had fallen upon the land and there was little work to be had. Terra wandered far and wide, but it was hopeless. No one could afford to hire him; times were just too hard. Occasionally a kind soul would offer Terra a place to stay or invite him to share a meal, but no one could offer him employment.

Terra sat down on a log deep in the woods and lamented his misfortune. "No one in the world is an unlucky as I am. I'm young and fit to work, but no one has need of me."

"Oh, you aren't that unfortunate," came a voice. "After all, you're young, and fit. Handsome too."

Terra looked up to see an old man leaning on a walking stick. He had the look of a goblin, with pointed ears and yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Terra.

"I am Master Xehanort," said the old man. "I am a powerful sorcerer. My magic has provided me with all the money I could ever need, but I am old and ugly. You at least have your youth and good looks."

"A lot of good that's done me," said Terra. "Besides, what's inside our hearts is more important than how we look. But sir, if you have money then perhaps there's something I could do for you."

"I'll give you more money than you could ever spend," said Xehanort, "if you agree to a little wager."

"What sort of wager?"

"If you think your looks are not important, then prove it. With my magic I shall transform you into a hideous monster and so you shall remain for seven years. I will give you this bag," he held up a small coil purse, "and whenever you reach into it, you shall find all the gold you need. If anyone tries to steal it, they'll find it just an ordinary purse; the magic only works for you. So you need not fear robbers or starving during your time as a monster. For seven years you must not return home, or tell anyone who might know you who you really are, but take the name Bearskin. If during the seven years you can find someone who will trust you based on character and prove it, then you shall be returned to your true form and the bag of wealth shall be yours forever more. However, if in seven years you cannot break the spell, then I will change you back and take your body for myself. You will disappear, and I will remain, young, fit, and handsome once again."

Terra considered for a moment. He had never feared death, and surely he'd die if he could not find work. With this deal he would not want for money, and so he would not want for anything else. It didn't matter if he was a monster, people would still take his gold. Besides, how hard could it be to get someone to trust him? Goodness would be enough to win him trust.

"All right," said Terra. "I'll accept your wager. But I'd like to keep this ring with me after I transform." He took the ring from his finger, and put it on a string for safe keeping in case it wouldn't fit his finger after he became a monster.

Xehanort laughed, and waved his walking staff. At once, Terra grew to more than twice his ordinary size, transformed into a hulking bear-like creature that was fearsome to behold. His hands became clawed paws, although they still were shaped like human hands. He could take the bag when Xehanort offered it and slip the string with the ring on it over his head like a necklace. His handsome face became the visage of a monster, his maw was fanged and large enough to swallow a man whole.

"Fare well," said Xehanort. "But one last thing. The only way for someone to prove they truly trust you is if they allow you to eat them."

"Eat them?" asked Terra. "You never said I'd have to kill anyone."

"Kill? Oh no, no," said Xehanort. "Just swallow them alive, then go sleep. They'll digest, but feel no pain. The next day they'll wake safe and sound in their own bed, and you will wake up human. However, they must willingly agree to be eaten because they trust you, so no good trying to bribe someone." With that, Xehanhort stepped backwards into a ring of shadows and disappeared.

So for seven years Terra wandered as a monster. He tried to do good where he could. Whenever he saw anyone in need he gave them money from his purse. Whenever he saw anyone in danger he rushed to their aide. Still, none repaid his kindness with trust, but thanked him in words only before hastily retreating lest the monster turn on them.

Occasionally, a hunter would come across him, but Terra simply said "Don't shoot, I mean no harm, and will pay you if you leave me in peace." As times were hard, the hunters had more need of his gold than his skin, and would let him go if he promised to go far away and never return. So poor Terra wandered on. When he needed food and lodging he'd go to an inn and if the innkeeper tried to turn him away in fear,Terra would offer him enough money to make him change his mind. Yet money could not win him trust anymore than kindness. Years passed and Terra made no friends, or even acquaintances. Everyone he met avoided him as much as possible because he looked like a monster.

So it was that one night, after nearly seven years had passed, that Terra came to the town of Radiant Gardens, and went to the inn. The innkeeper was afraid, but couldn't afford to turn away a paying costumer. "You can stay, but you must eat in here alone, then go to your room and keep out of sight. I can't have you frightening off everyone else."

So Terra took a seat in a back room alone and waited for his food. It was then he heard a man crying. He got up to investigate the sound. He found a man sitting by himself, his eyes were as green as a cat's and his hair was long and so blonde it was nearly white.

"Are you all right?" asked Terra.

The man cried out in alarm, and scrambled backwards, but Terra held up his paws and said, "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I was wondering if you needed help? I am called Bearskin because of my appearance, and I have helped many people on my travels."

"Help?" asked the man. "Oh, I am ruined. My name is Even and I was once a successful philosopher and was paid well to study the world. Now no one will fund me and I have fallen into debt. I have three orphaned wards in my care and each night I send them out to sell matches in the streets. I fear they'll freeze one of these nights or starve, for soon I will be imprisoned for the debts I owe the inn keeper."

"Don't worry," said Terra. "I have money enough to settle your debt and give you enough to make it through the coming winter. Perhaps your fortunes will improve by spring?"

Terra called for the innkeeper and paid what Even owed, and then gave Even a large sum of money to help him get by. That done, Terra turned to leave, but Even called to him. "Wait! I must repay you somehow," he said. "I have three wards who I can a barely afford as it is. You can take any of them you like as a servant."

"I would take any that trusted me," said Terra.

Together they went to Even's home where they were greeted by his three adopted sons, Isa, the eldest at eighteen, Lea, who was seventeen, and little Ienzo who was thirteen. Even introduced Bearskin and explained the kindness he had shown them and the offer Even had made.

"No way," said Lea. "There's no way I'm going with that monster, he'll eat me! I'll take my chances selling matches."

Ienzo said nothing but merely shrank back behind Lea, hiding in fear of Terra.

Isa remained calm and looked at Terra without fear. "If you've showed us so much kindness, you must have a good heart. I'll go with you and do whatever you ask of me."

"Thank you, Isa," said Terra. He took the ring he wore around his neck off its chain and broke it in half, then carved his name on one side, and Isa's name on the other. He then broke the ring in half and gave the half with his name on it to Isa. "So you'll always know that I am your friend."

Isa took the ring and tied it around his own neck, and Terra did the same with him. Then, the next day the two set off together. They traveled for some time, and soon became friends. Then, one night they reached a spot in the forest far from anyone else, and Terra turned to the boy.

"Isa," he said, "You said you would do whatever I asked of you. All I need is for you to trust me. The fact you were willing to go with me gives me hope that you might. There's something I must ask of you, but please, don't be afraid. I promise no harm will come to you."

"You saved my adopted father and family," said Isa. "And surely if you meant me harm you could kill me easily. So I see no reason not to trust you. What do you want to ask?"

"Will you let me eat you?" asked Terra. "I'd swallow you whole and alive, but you wouldn't be hurt."

Isa looked shocked, and for a moment Terra feared that he would run away in terror, but the blue haired boy stood his ground. "Well, if you wanted to make a meal of me there'd be nothing I could do to stop you." His words were true, for Terra was a large and powerful beast. "Yet, you want me to let you eat me willingly? If this is some trick I don't see the point, but how can I trust you mean me no harm when you want to eat me. If I said no, what would you do?"

"Nothing," said Terra. "You can do what you wish, Isa. I just want your trust, but if I don't have it, then there's nothing I can do."

Isa took a beep breath. "All right," he said. "I'll let you eat me."

Terra was so glad he hugged Isa then and there in his great bear arms, then licked his face because he could not kiss him in his monstrous form. Isa froze in fear at the sudden embrace, and cringed at the licking, for he was sure he was being tasted. However, he did not try to escape or cry out in fear. Isa had said he'd let Bearskin eat him, and so he would.

The monster then opened his great jaws as wide as he could, and lifted up Isa with both hands to shove him down his gullet. Gulp by gulp, Terra gobbled him up, until at last, all of Isa slipped down into his round and swollen stomach. He let out a satisfied belch and patted his round gut.

"Thank you," said Terra, before yawning widely. After such a large meal, he felt very sleepy. So Terra curled up on the ground as his stomach gurgled loudly, churning away at the large meal within him.

The next morning Isa woke safe and sound in his own bed back home. His family was very surprised to see him there, and he was very surprised to be there. He'd fallen asleep in the belly of the beast, and now he was here safe and sound. It must have been magic, Isa decided. He'd been right to trust in his friend, but now Isa was sad that he'd never see him again. For he had no idea where Bearskin was or where to find him.

A few weeks passed, and then one night a stranger came to their small home in a fine carriage. The man was the most handsome Isa had ever seen, and dressed in finery befitting a prince. When Even saw him, he showed him in at once. Perhaps, if Even was lucky the prince might fancy men and ask to marry one of his adopted sons. Ienzo was of course, too young to consider marriage so went upstairs to read. Lea went to put on is best clothes certain the prince would choose him. Isa just sat there, still too sad over losing his friend to care much about the handsome stranger.

Terra went to Isa, and brought half his ring and handed it to him. Isa took it wide-eyed, and pressed his half of the ring to the half Terra had given him. The two halves fit together perfectly. "Is it really you?" asked Isa.

"It is, my name is Terra," he said. "And your trust in me broke the spell that had turned me into a monster." Isa got to his feet and embraced Terra. Terra took Isa in his arms and kissed him.

Terra and Isa were married, and now that the seven years were up he could at last see his family again. So it was that Eraqus, Ventus and Aqua came to live with Terra in Radiant Gardens. Ventus and Lea fell in love almost at once and were married as well. Now that they wealthy, Aqua finally had time for herself and focused on her education and career, although she had her choice of people to date. As for Ienzo, he met a young musician named Myde and fell deeply in love with him, even though he insisted on playing his sitar while Ienzo was trying to read. So more or less, they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
